The present invention relates to a biological information displaying apparatus, and a biological information displaying method.
A doctor or the like checks temporal transitions of, for example, measurement values of biological information which is periodically generated from the living body of a patient, to know the condition of the patient and detect abnormality.
However, measured biological information contains noises caused by a body motion of the patient, disturbances, and the like. In the case where a measured value is varied, it is difficult to determine whether the variation of the measurement value is caused by a change of the living body of the patient or by influences of noises or the like. In order to grasp the condition of the patient, it is important to know the reliability of the measurement value.
In the related art, a trend display of measurement values is performed after a certain amount of noise is eliminated from trend data by a filter or the like, or performed by displaying all the data without using a filter or the like.
As a related art for displaying an electrocardiogram waveform with high reliability in distinction to that with low reliability, there is the following technique. An electrocardiogram waveform which is wirelessly transmitted is received, and the reception intensity is measured. A portion of the electrocardiogram waveform where the reception intensity is lower than a threshold is deemed as an electrocardiogram waveform in which the reliability is lowered by abnormality of the reception signal, and indicated by a line which is thinner than lines for other portions. Therefore, an electrocardiogram waveform with high reliability is displayed in distinction to that with low reliability (for example, see JP-A-2010-57616).
The technique, which is the above former related art, for performing a display after eliminating noises has a problem in that it is difficult to set the constant of the filter, and even actual biological information is eliminated and not displayed. In the case where a filter or the like is not used, there arises a problem in that, when many noises occur, it is very difficult to view the display, and biological information is hardly distinguished.
The technique disclosed in JP-A-2010-57616, which is the above latter related art, has a problem in that biological information in which the reliability is reduced by influences of noises that do not appear as the intensity cannot be displayed in distinction to that with high reliability. Namely, the technique cannot be applied to noises occurring in a process which is performed during a period from the detection of biological information from the patient by a sensor to the wireless transmission of the information. The technique has another problem in that it cannot be applied to a case where biological information which is acquired by means other than wireless transmission is displayed while biological information with high reliability is displayed in distinction to that with low reliability.